Adenosine diphospho (ADP)-ribosylation of various nuclear proteins by the enzyme poly ADPR polymerase will be investigated as it relates to various events involving DNA replication of the cell cycle of human cells in tissue culture. Mechanism of template activation by this modification in cancer cells will be studied. The involvement of this modification with repair of DNA and de nova replication of DNA will be further studied.